


Let’s switch tonight! ☆|| (+¡REVERSE!)& Mabel pines & (+¡REVERSE!) Pacifica Northwest, Sub ship= (¡AGED UP!)Dipper pines x (¡HUMAN!)Bill cipher

by kohanasweets



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Adult Pacifica Northwest, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Anal Sex, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bottom Dipper Pines, Dildos, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mabifica Week, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Oral Sex, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines-centric, Ratings: R, Requited Love, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Smutty, Strap-Ons, Top Bill Cipher, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohanasweets/pseuds/kohanasweets
Summary: This short story takes place on a summer vacation with three couples and two unrequited loves.After A drunken night and an argument between the Mabel Pines & Mabel Gleeful of which Pacifica is cuter, tension lies between the two in until they finally decide on a way to find out the truth of who is the cutest. Sex.While on the other end of the Summer vacation house, Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher get jealous of everyone’s requited relationships and open lovey-dovey ways and decide they need to confess. After a huge misunderstanding, They share a passionate evening.！ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP！！HUMAN BILL CIPHER！！HUMAN WILL CIPHER！
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Let’s switch tonight! ☆|| (+¡REVERSE!)& Mabel pines & (+¡REVERSE!) Pacifica Northwest, Sub ship= (¡AGED UP!)Dipper pines x (¡HUMAN!)Bill cipher

**Author's Note:**

> ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )/♥︎ Hi!  
> I’m Kohana and this is my first fan fiction i’ve posted on here~! It is made in a AU(?) where everyone knows each other and i hope this short story is the start of many others! This is not my only fandom so i hope to release more stories before focusing on one specific pairing of ship(s). Please be nice, i’m kind of new with smut but i’ll try my best~!  
> Thanks,  
> —Kohana ☀︎

“You must be out of your mind if you think i’m going to agree with your antics , Mabel.” Pacifica northwest rolled her eyes as she stared at the drunken brunette who wore a rainbow sweater with glittered tassels hanging under the arms. Mabel whined as she widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out. Pacifica looked away, knowing she couldn’t argue with Mabel if she wore her puppy dog eyes. Pacifica swore she always had a way to win her over even to the craziest ideas. Pacifica tilted her head and shook it again. 

“It won’t work this time, Mabel,” Pacifica started as her eyes drew back in on Mabels puppy-like face, “I-it won’t...” she hesitantly finished. Mabel jumped on both feet and tugged Pacificas purple Nike hoodie, once again pouting her bottom lip outwards and making her eyes as big as saucers. 

“Puh-leaaasssseeee, babe!” Mabel cried, “Southeast has already agreed to it.” A sweater-covered arm pointed in the way of the cute couple who were currently lazing on the couch waiting as Gleeful smirked in Pines direction. Mabel furrowed her wide eyes and huffed, turning back her focus on her own girlfriend. Pacificas blue eyes narrowed, she hated when someone got the upper hand on her girlfriend. Only she was aloud to do so. 

“Fine,” Pacifica sighed out, “What do we have to do exactly?” she questioned as she remembered that she didn’t know exactly what she agreed to. 

Mabels smile widened and she jumped on Pacifica with a hug. Pacifica let out a yelp and eventually calmed down enough to sink into Mabels warm embrace. But as soon as she did was as soon as it left, she frowned and looked down at Mabels confident expression. 

“Let’s go into town to buy some stuff, Pines.” Gleeful watched as Mabels face turned into a smirk. Pacifica wondered what that was about and just as she was about to ask, Mabels lips connected with her own. Pacifica wanted to deepen the kiss so she opened her mouth but was left standing there mouth ajar when Mabel pulled back and waved her off walking towards the door. She blushed and furrowed her brows as she stomped her way upstairs where Bill was. 

She swung the door of Bills room open expecting to see Cipher but instead found a sweaty dipper on his bed instead. She looked down at the floor and saw his pants kicked off near his shoes. Pacificas mouth gaped even wider than just a second ago and she blinked. Dipper was definitely masturbating to Bills scent. She closed the door as he eventually made eye contact with the blonde girl. His eyes looked relieved at the fact it wasn’t Bill but the panic came back when he found it was his sisters girlfriend. He scrambled up, covering his private parts with the blanket on the bed getting ready to chase after Pacifica so she wouldn’t talk about anything when the door opened slightly ajar. 

Pacifica cleared her throat and coughed awkwardly, “Um, Bill texted me a second ago to tell me he’s almost back from the beach with snacks just to let you know. Clean up in here,” Pacifica said as she knew what it was like to be caught in an awkward situation like this, “and your sister is a dork.” she added angrily as she remembered the reason she came to the room in the first place. Even if it wasn’t Bill, she knew she had to complain somewhere else to somebody else. 

Dipper watched as the door closed and sighed, he knew he was pathetic doing perverted things in his unrequited loves room but he couldn’t help it. It had been five days since they all came to the resort and ever since they got here the three couples had done nothing but acted like they were....well, couples! He couldn’t help that he felt jealous and that he wanted to be in their stead with Bill cipher. He especially couldn’t help that his room just happened to have his scent everywhere and that it was just calling his name for perverted fantasies. 

He forgot the real reason he even came to the room and only focused on his fantasies.

The room that was humid from the summer heat and the saltwater air mixed with Ciphers scent made him incredibly hot. His jeans got uncomfortable as they tightened around his front and that’s when he started daydreaming. Well that is until Pacifica stormed in the room. The thought that Bill was almost back returned to him and he hurriedly picked up his jeans and slipped them on. 

Grabbing his hat from the desk that sat next to the bed carrying only a lamp and a couple of water bottles, Dipper ruffled the bed trying to make it seem as if he wasn’t there in the first place. 

Dipper turned around and thought back about what Pacifica said. ‘‘I wonder what happened with them...’’ he muttered. It wasn’t often his sister and her girlfriend argued, but when they did they were like cats and dogs. It was bad.Walking out of the messy room, Dipper came face to face with the one he least wanted to see right now. 

“B-Bill...” Dipper stuttered and his face automatically blushed a deep pink, “Wh-what are you doing here?” the boy finished. His eyes that were as wide as saucers seemed to connect with yellow irises and a spark went throughout both of their bodies. Bill wanted to ask the same thing back to Dipper but decided against it, even if he really wondered what he what was doing in the room he occupied he wouldn’t budge. Let’s just say he had done some questionable stuff in his room in the mystery shack and never wanted to get exposed. Dipper probably felt the same, even if he wasn’t doing anything sexual like Cipher did back in Oregon. Or so he thought. 

“I just got back from the Gas station with snacks,” He cleared his throat, “I got you Pocky.” Cipher lifted up a plastic bag in front of their faces. Dippers face instantly lit up and it was like the whole awkward situation had disappeared. 

Bills mouth twitched upwards and his eyes watched the adorable boy but said nothing. God, he was so jealous of his friends being open about their loves. He wanted that too. He wanted it so bad, but there had to be someone named Wendy that ruined it for him. She was nice to dipper and that was all he cared about but it she always unintentionally led him on. Especially when he was in his preteens. 

Bill had to see Dipper gawking at her everyday. And then he had to listen on how he would fight Robbie every time he came around but ended up hiding in the woods whenever he came around. God, preteens were rough. The thing Bill didn’t know what that Pines had moved way past that crush long ago at sixteen. 

Going back downstairs was the epitome of Chaos. 

After Will and Gleeful came back, Southwest told them about the whole story and they had decided to do a guessing game about what they thought the dare was. It was all fun and games, except for the fact Pacifica has stormed upstairs to get a good handful of money to anyone who guessed correctly. Will screamed bloody murder and Southwest gawked at the huge stack of paper bills before guessing with her whole brain. (No matter how small it may have been.) 

It was to be determined.


End file.
